


Hunting Season

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Monsterfucker Collection [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Predator/Prey, Rimming, bunny!ouma, they are more humanoid then animal but you get the point, wolf!Saihara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: The hungry Wolf stalks towards the little Rabbit.Things don't exactly go the way he planned.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Monsterfucker Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383685
Comments: 22
Kudos: 282





	Hunting Season

**Author's Note:**

> y'all should know by now that im bad at summeries hjhjvhghgvnhg
> 
> Ive been writing this since like... the beginning of June lmao
> 
> It wasn't supposed to get this long... Or have a plot. I mean if you can call this a plot u vu;
> 
> I didn't put it in the tags because its very minor, but theres one throw away line that implies non-con but no worries, theres no actual non con in this fic. just wanted to let u guys know
> 
> anyways, I was in a furry mood i guess hjdfgks Enjoy

Ouma hummed to himself as he skipped down the path through the forest. His rabbit ears, that poked out from holes made in his purple cape’s hoodie, twitched curiously at every little noise. His cape dropped to his lower back, right above his puffy lil’ tail that bounced along with his curved booty with each hop he took. He carried a picnic basket filled with something  _ very  _ special, assuming his plan went smoothly of course. What’s his plan? Well, it’s something you, the reader, will find out about soon~

Once he was deep enough in the forest, he slowed to a walking pace and looked up at the bright sky, nose twitching before he yawned. He made his way towards a very tall tree, one that towered over all the others as if it were their leader or something, then placed his basket down before plopping himself down as well and leaning against the bark. He could afford to take a little nap right here. No one was around after all so  _ surely _ , he was perfectly safe there.

…

Meanwhile, not too far off, a pair of bright golden eyes watched the purple haired rabbit hungrily from the shadows. He licked his lips slowly, triangular wolf ears perked forward as he listened intently for any signs of foriegn noises. What an easy kill this should be… Rabbits were really stupid in general but this one? Just sitting in the middle of a forest? Around the time when hunting is at an all time high? He must be suicidal. Well, that was fine with him. It just meant food for his belly.

The wolf’s nose twitched as crouched on all fours and stalked forward towards his prey. The smell of meat was really strong around him… What, did he roll himself in a dead deer carcass before he came here? The smell got stronger with each tender step he took and made him drool uncontrollably. It took a lot of willpower not to pant and just… leap at him right away. Patience… Him being so reckless was why he was so hungry now. But soon the hunger clawing at his stomach will be dealt with…~

The golden eyed wolf was so close to being in pouncing range when-

_ Click-crack _

He only had time to perk his ears and look down before a rope(?) tightened around his wrists and ankles and hoisted him up with a startled yelp. So now he hung there, from a surprisingly powerful rope, hogtied upside down and very confused. 

“Pffhuhuhu~”

The wolf looked towards the rabbit with wide eyes as said rabbit grinned at him from the tree base. 

“Well well… would you look at that~” he cooed before hopping up and skipped towards the struggling hunter. “My trap worked!”

The wolf blinked twice before curling his lips back and snarling, an attempt to intimidate.

“Ooh… Scawy!~” But the rabbit just laughed and removed a flip knife from his pocket, clicking the little button then holding the blade to the wolf’s neck threateningly. He tensed, ears folding and tail curling up. “Hmhm…~ I caught myself a cute one... How perfect~” he giggled then walked away from the confused and mildly miffed wolf to cut the rope that kept him in the air. 

The wolf fell with a grunt then started thrashing on the ground angrily. What the fuck?  _ He _ was the hunter and the  _ rabbit _ was the prey! Not the other way around! How embarrassing… He would howl for help but the other wolves would never let him live this down if they found him like this… His ears folded and he pouted as the rabbit picked up his basket (wait, the meat smell was coming from the basket…) then grabbed the end of the rope and started dragging him along to… who knows where.

As upsetting as this whole situation was, he was also really curious to know what he planned on doing to him. Was he gonna eat him? Rabbits don’t eat meat though right? So… why the elaborate trap? He huffed in annoyance as he was dragged along until they passed through some trees and reached a hidden cottage. He’s sure he’s seen this place before in passing… but he never paid too much attention to it.

Ouma opened the door and pulled him inside before shutting it. The place looked warm and comfortable, with a small kitchenette to the right and a bed far too big for one small rabbit to the left. Little knick knacks decorated the walls and the small coffee table right in the middle of the cottage. Ouma placed the basket on said table before wrapping his arms around the wolf’s torso and hoisting him towards the bed with a grunt. Once his wild guest was on the very soft and plushy bed, he patted at his head then pulled up a chair and sat next to it with a smile.

The wolf stared.

What the shit.

“Hello there~”

“...”

“Hm? What, is your wolf brain so tiny that you can’t even speak?”

A tick mark appeared on his forehead. “Fuck you,” he growled.

“Ooh, so you can talk!~ Good!” The annoying rabbit giggled then stood and squished the glaring wolf’s cheeks. “That’s the plan cutie~” he cooed then winked making the glare immediately fall from the golden eyed wolf’s features.

“...Excwuse mwe?....”

Ouma released him then grabbed the basket before sitting back on the chair and crossing one leg over the other. “I have a proposition for you Mr.Wolf…” he hummed then flipped open the basket, the wolf perking and sniffing at the strong smell of fresh meat. “As you can clearly see, I am a rabbit,” he flicked his ears then stuck his tongue out as he winked, “and I am also, stereotypically, very horny almost all of the time.”

“...........” Was he actually asking for-?

“And the other rabbits in my village are… boring and unfulfilling. And I’m not really~ into being with a woman y’know even if I have heard they can be pretty insane in the sack, I mean yeah, my own sister is a fucking cum dumpster slut so I guess theres some merit to that but the thought of being with a girl kinda freaks me out and I’ve heard wonderful stories of how wild wolf mating can get so I-”

“Did you for real capture me just so I can fuck you?”

“Boo, how rude interrupting me like that… But yeah, pretty much~”

Today has been a very weird day for this wolf.

“Thankfully, I caught a cute one on the first try!” Ouma clapped his hands with a big smile then reached into the basket.

“What exactly makes you think I’d-” He stopped as Ouma pulled out a juicy looking piece of deer meat. 

“Oh, I plan on giving you compensation, no worries~” he snickered, waving the meat around the wolf’s nose as he stared at it and drooled. “I’ll fill your stomach then you fill my ass! Simple as that~”

Were all rabbits like this?.... The wolf shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. “....” He really wanted the food but in exchange for sex? With a  _ rabbit _ that could potentially ruin what little clout he already had within his pack? He had  _ some _ pride.

....It smelt so good though, did he kill the deer himself? That would be some shit….

“You… do know that I could easily tear your throat out the moment you’re vulnerable right?...” Not to mention if that stupid trap of his didn’t work, he’d already be dead. Much to the wolf’s surprise though, it just seemed to make the allegedly constantly horny rabbit even more excited.

“I know… A smoll wittle rabbit like me… Sleeping with the Big Bad Wolf!~” he squealed. “I get so hot just thinking about it!”

Saying he was dumbfounded would be an understatement. 

“...You’re…. something special.”

“Aww, thank you!”

“That wasn’t a compliment,” the wolf sighed then huffed. “...F-fine….” He really hoped he wouldn’t regret this. 

The rabbit’s purple eyes sparkled before he used the same pocket knife from before to cut the wolf’s restraints then tossed him the deer. “Wonderful! By the way, what’s your name Mr.Wolf?~”

He caught it then opened his mouth to eat before hesitating and looking away, a little blush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks. “...It’s Shuichi. Saihara Shuichi,” he mumbled.

“Shuichi huh…” Ouma tilted his head and cooed. “Yes, I can see myself screaming that name out~” Saihara’s blush intensified. “I really got lucky today!~ Oh, I’m Ouma Kokichi~ Feel free to moan my name as well~”

Saihara grumbled under his breath before pointedly ignoring that comment, turning his attention to the food and digging in messily. He got 5 gulps in before he realized the rabbit was watching him… But not with disgust but fascination and curiosity. Maybe some… envy as well? Huh. 

“....Can you not stare at me while I’m eating……” Saihara wheezed gently.

“Hm? Why not?~ It’s just so interesting to watch you scarf that down like that!” he sighed wistfully. 

“...Shouldn’t you be… grossed out or something?” He asked the rabbit who successfully captured him and,  _ allegedly _ , killed a deer to feed him with.

“Why would I be? You’re just eating after all… If anything, I kinda…” Ouma paused then chuckled and looked away. “Eh, I didn’t bring you here to hear my sob story or whatever,” he scoffed then placed the basket with the rest of the meat next to the wolf. “But~ I’m glad you’re enjoying it so much! Took awhile for me to skin it properly, I’ll have you know!”

Well so much for ‘allegedly’.

Saihara’s curiously was spiralling out of control. He didn’t know rabbits like this existed and he now wanted to know so much, like, why the fuck was he like this? This was so… unnatural. But also kinda refreshing… The wolf finished off the piece in his hands before grabbing another out the basket. He was staring at him again… Maybe if he was careful he could coerce the answers he wanted out of him…

“So you did kill a deer…” 

“Of course! How else would I have gotten it? You need bait to lure in your prey after all right~”

Saihara rolled his eyes and snorted. “Your body is enough bait, the strong smells just made it harder to ignore.”   
  
“Exactly~”

Then Saihara pouted. “Why do you even know how to skin a deer?”

Ouma opened his mouth to answer before stopping himself. “Oh~ I see~ You’re fishing cause you’re the overly curious type aren’t you?~”

Saihara’s ears lowered and his eyes widened for a moment before narrowing, lips pressed into a thin line. He was that obvious huh.

Ouma grinned then stood up. “Tell ya what~” he started as he pushed back his hood then untied the bow keeping his cape in place, “I’ll give you a freebie and answer one of your questions right now… But~ if you're a good boy and please me properly, I promise to answer any other questions you may have, ok?~” he snickered, removing the cape fully, revealing how he’s not wearing a shirt, then draping it over the back of the chair before turning towards the kitchenette.

“...Then I’ll just stick with the question I already asked,” he said, biting into the new slab he took.

Ouma glanced over his shoulder before grabbing one of the towels and walking up to the sink. “The answer should be really obvious, but if you wanna waste your freebie on that then it’s because I’ve done it before. Duh.”

“.... That doesn’t explain  _ why _ though,” he grumbled, licking the blood from his claws and hands.

“Well~ Why do you hunt Mr.Wolf?” Ouma asked, walking over with a damp towel then getting to work on cleaning the wolf’s face and hands, much to his chagrin.

Saihara made an annoyed noise before rolling his eyes. “Uh, to eat?...”

Ouma smiled at him. “There’s your answer wolfboy~”

“.... You're a rabbit though, you don’t eat meat.”

“More like I  _ can’t _ ….” Ouma huffed before continuing as Saihara raised an eyebrow, “Eating the same thing all the time is so boring... I hate boring. So I wanted to try something new. And I did. And it wasn’t bad but I literally can’t stomach it so…” he shrugged then took the dirty towel back to the kitchen. “...You ever just feel like you weren’t meant to be what you were born as…”

Saihara blinked twice. Honestly? Not really. He was perfectly fine being a wolf. Even if he wasn’t always good at it...

The sudden sound of the wet towel being dunked into the kitchen sink made Saihara jump. “Bleh! Anyways, enough of that shit, like I said before, I didn’t bring you here to listen to me sulk!” he exclaimed, washing his hands then grabbing a clean towel to dry them as he walked back over to the curious hybrid. “So~... Finished eating?~” he purred, leaning forward and fluttering his eyelashes.

Saihara blushed and nodded. 

Ouma took the basket off the bed and placed it on the chair before hopping onto the wolf’s lap and pressing their noses together. “Great!~”

“You’re very forward…” he mumbled, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Of course! When I want something, I make sure I get it~” he cooed then kissed his chin and started pawing at his chest. “You’re so tense... jeez, what are you, a virgin?”

“ _ No _ . But I don’t normally go around fuckin’ rabbits,” he sighed. “I’m mostly just nervous about my pack finding out about this.”

“Pfft, who cares what they think? It’s not like we’re dating or anything,” he scoffed, pulling Saihara’s shirt off and tossing it aside. “But if it bothers you that much and they  _ somehow  _ find out, just lie and say you used me or something.”

He could… but that really didn’t sit well with him and not just because he didn’t like lying in general. 

Saihara shook his head then placed his hands on Ouma’s waist and lifted him slightly, making the rabbit give off a small squeak. “I’m not really one to lie...” he said simply then hooked his fingers in Ouma’s shorts and pushed them down to his knees. The twitchy, fluffy tail caught his attention and he couldn’t help but run his fingers on the small appendage. His ear flicked as he heard Ouma let out a small, strained giggle. “Ticklish huh?”

“What? No… I am not tickl-eeeeee!” Ouma squealed as Saihara lifted him further so he was bent over the wolf’s shoulder with his floofy and slightly wagging tail fluttering against his face.

Well, he might as well have  _ some _ fun... Saihara blew on the small appendage, getting another squeak before nuzzling his cheek against it as it quivered then placing small kisses and teasing bites on it. All the while, Ouma was giggling and snorting loudly at the nuzzles then whining and moaning lightly at the bites.

“Weh, you meanie!” Ouma pouted as he squirmed then glanced at Saihara’s wagging tail and grabbed at it.

Saihara allowed his tail to thwack Ouma’s face while his hands gripped his ass and massaged it, his tongue poking out to lick along his waist and around the base of his tail. He felt Ouma’s grip on his tail tighten as soft, muffled moans escaped him. As soon as he felt the rabbit's dick start to harden against his shoulder, he pulled him down and sat him on the bed. Ouma's face had a pretty blush spread across it as he pouted at him, lips shiny from saliva. His ears were flopped against his head, his pale chest rising and falling with each breath, and his cock half hard just from playing with his tail a little.

Basically, he was really adorable to the wolf at the moment.

"It's rude to stare y'know."

Saihara raised an eyebrow then crawled forward. He placed one hand on Ouma’s thigh and held the other close to his cheek, not quite touching him, but close enough that Ouma could feel the warmth from his hand. Ouma’s ear flicked before he leaned into the palm of the wolf’s hand, nuzzling it. 

“How hypocritical of you to say,” he responded simply. 

“Hm? Me? A hypocrite?” Ouma smirked. 

Saihara rolled his eyes then leaned forward until their faces were inches away from each other. They gazed at each other for a few seconds before Saihara hooked his thumb under Ouma’s chin and tilted his head sideway, revealing his neck. The wolf pressed his lips against the pulse in his neck, getting a small gasp then a moan as soon as he started sucking on the spot. The hand on his thigh squeezed before running up to his chest and flicking at his nipple.

Ouma panted, placing a hand on Saihara’s chest and squirming a little. He glanced down and pouted at the fact the other was still wearing pants before bringing his foot up to press and grind against the wolf’s crotch. 

Saihara tensed, his fangs pressing against Ouma’s neck dangerously and making the rabbit shudder while a purr like noise came from him. He forced himself off Ouma’s neck and glanced at him through narrowed eyes that almost looked like they were glowing. Ouma just smiled cutely as he continued grinding his foot against the growing bulge until Saihara grabbed his ankle and moved his foot away.

“Alright, I get the message,” he growled then pushed his pants down to his knees, letting his own cock out. Ouma looked at the erection then immediately grabbed it tight, getting a yelp from the wolf.

“Wow… Such a big boy~” he cooed as he stroked him firmly. 

Saihara huffed and moaned, leaning over the rabbit while his tail thumped against the bed behind him and his hands clenched in the sheets. Ouma smirked then wrapped his arm around the other before his hand picked up speed, his thumb pressing and rubbing the slit at the tip each time his hand slid back up. 

“And so responsive too~”

“Nnn… Ahh….” As nice as that felt, he wasn’t gonna allow this tricky rabbit to have any more control over him then he already did. So, he grabbed his wrist and gave him a squeeze just tight enough to get him to let go before taking a moment to breath and kick his pants off completely.

“Hey… I thought you were enjoying the handjob huh?” Ouma huffed then brought his other hand down to continue only to have that one get captured as well. 

“I was… but,” he said then quickly let go of his wrists and grabbed both ankles, pulling him up and making the rabbit fall back with a yip. He placed the underside of Ouma’s knees on his shoulders then wrapped his arms around his waist before nudging his nose against the rabbit’s balls. “I’m not about to let you think you can have me on a leash that easily,” he said, looking down at Ouma, a smirk of his own curling his lips.

Ouma blinked twice, still a bit in shock by the sudden movement, then grinned and stuck the tip of his tongue out. “Oh really?~”

Saihara stuck his tongue out and dragged it along his perineum, up his balls and around the base of his cock then pressed his tongue flat against his pucker before repeating the process. 

“Hm, I’m sure you can do better than this can’t you?...”

Saihara peeked at Ouma, seeing a bored expression on his face even though he could clearly feel his legs trembling and see the blush on his face spreading to his neck and chest. So he ignored that and continued licking at him a few times, giving a little nip to his balls at random before deciding to focus more on his entrance. The moment his tongue pushed past that tight ring of muscle, Ouma’s facade broke down, a loud and very pleased moan escaping him as he pushed himself closer to the wolf’s mouth. Either he was very sensitive or very desperate. Perhaps both. Saihara ran a finger along the rabbits fully hardened length as he pushed his tongue forward as far as he could before tongue fucking him a bit.

“Nn… Hah… Ah… Ok that’s… much better…” Ouma purred and arched his back off the bed slightly, hands gripping onto the bed sheets. “M-more!~”

Saihara removed his tongue then hummed as he brought the hand teasing his dick up poke and prod at that twitchy hole. No way was he fingering him with those claws of his. “You really want this badly don’t you.”

“Heh…. Nah… Not  _ that _ badly…” he mumbled then looked away while squirming a bit.

“Really?” Saihara pinned Ouma’s waist flat against the bed then rolled his hips forward, the tip of his cock prodding against that hole until just those few inches penetrated him.

Ouma gasped and shook in the wolf’s hold, a whimper of pleasure coming from him. 

Saihara allowed him to indulge for a few moments before pulling away and smirking. “I don’t think you truly want this,” he grabbed his own cock and gave it a few strokes, “going inside you dry and without proper preparation do you?”

Ouma looked at the thick length and drooled a little. He probably wouldn’t mind honestly, he was a bit of a masochist after all… But he just clicked his tongue and rolled onto his belly, a hand sliding under the pillows by the headboard and pulling out a bottle of lubricant. “So you want me to give you a show then? Hmph, fine you dirty wolf perv,” he said, looking over his shoulder and sticking his tongue out before snapping open the cap and squeezing a generous amount on his fingers. 

Saihara watched as he lifted his waist and reached back, 2 slick fingers pushing into that pucker and stretching him out somewhat. Ouma crooned as he pushed his fingers in as far as possible then started pumping them in and out at a quick pace. Triangular ears flicked and twitched at every moan and whimper coming from the rabbit, some of them sounding a bit more exaggerated than others but still having the intended effect of making his dick throb with need. He grabbed the discarded lube bottle and squeezed a dollop onto his hand before rubbing it on his own length then grabbing Ouma’s wrist and removing his fingers from his ass.

“Oh?... Are you ready to bury your bone now?~” Ouma snicked, wiggling his butt teasingly.

Saihara held his waist still with one hand while the other kept his cheeks spread. “Please don’t say that again,” he grumbled then positioned himself behind the horny rabbit and rubbed up against him. The tip slipped in easily thanks to the extra lube and prepping but as he continued pushing forward, Ouma became tighter and tighter to the point where he was afraid that if he pushed forward any more he may end up seriously hurting him.

Which, I know, is funny coming from someone who was literally trying to kill and eat him like… 40 or so minutes ago. 

Ouma trembled, clenching onto the sheets tightly as he felt him push into him. Fuck, he was bigger then he looked… Or he wasn’t stretched out well enough, which was totally possible. But Ouma was  _ quite  _ the stubborn hybrid. So despite the stinging pain, he pushed himself back in an attempt to take the wolf’s whole cock inside him, which Saihara quickly stopped him from doing.

“You’re too tight, cut it out or you’ll really hurt yourself,” he grunted, gripping the base of Ouma’s tail as he pulled himself out until only the tip remained. 

Ouma went rigid before stiffly glaring at the other over his shoulder. “Don’t treat me like some soft pansy. I don’t want you to be sympathetic I just want you to fuck me! I’m not small or weak, I can handle a little pain!”

Saihara blinked twice. That was… a strange snap. Did he say something wrong? He tucked that moment away in his head to analyze later before draping his body over the suddenly peeved rabbit and meeting his glare with a calm glance. “Never said you can’t… But I rather not have you bleeding out all over the sheets before I can get off y’know.”

Ouma’s glare softened a bit and his purple eyes filled with some kind of morbid amusement at his words. “Weren’t you planning on killing me earlier?...” he snickered.

“That plan kinda went out the window the moment you stripped so,” he shrugged then nipped his ear. “I  _ am _ going to plow you, but we have to take it a bit slow for now. That’s all.”   
  


“...” Ouma pressed his lips in a thin line before huffing and pulling a pillow close to hug and bury his face in. “Better not bore me… Or I'll kill you.”

“Noted,” Saihara replied with a light snort before rocking his hips forward until he was once again met with resistance.

Ouma grunted and squirmed under him, swallowing a whimper as he gave him shallow thrusts. It felt good, yes, but he wanted  _ all  _ of it!

Saihara, in an attempt to calm the impatient rabbit, started nuzzling his nose in his hair then trailing it down to the back of his neck before licking and nibbling around the crook. His hands poked and pinched and rolled his nipples while he left several hickies on him. He felt Ouma become more and more pliable in his arms as he toyed with his body, running his claws over his skin, gripping his thighs and squeezing them, licking at his cheek and ears. 

Ouma panted and moaned into his pillow, a loud keen coming from him as he felt Saihara push another inch or 2 deeper. Not fully inside him yet but he was getting there. “Mmph!” The pillow became damp as he bit and drooled on it. Each slow glide into him stretched him out just enough at a simple pace that allowed every inch of Saihara’s dick to finally be snuggly sheathed inside him. And it felt  _ amazing _ ~   
  
Saihara panted as well when his whole cock was surrounded by the rabbit’s warmth but before he could start moving, Ouma started doing the work himself, pushing himself back against the wolf’s member then rocking himself back and forth slowly but eagerly a few soft mewls spilling from his lips. As tempting (and amusing to watch) as it was to just let him fuck himself on his cock, Saihara put a stop to that quickly, holding onto the rabbit’s waist once again before pulling out completely getting a loud, annoyed scream from Ouma.

“Stop teasing me you dumb fuckin- mmpphh!?”   
  
Ouma’s insult was cut short when Saihara placed a hand on his head and swiftly pinned it against the pillow, his face pressed into the soft material, while his other hand clamped onto his waist. He leaned closer to that cute purplish black ear and nipped it before whispering, “Shush… you asked for a wild ride right?” Saihara could feel him nod or try to under his ironclad grip. He turned Ouma’s head just enough so he won’t suffocate in the pillow before adding, “then you’re going to get one,” then lining himself up and pushing forward quickly, filling him up suddenly. 

Ouma gasped and clenched around him tightly, his own cock twitching as the pleasure shot up his spine. And he hasn’t even started moving yet…! “Fffuck…~” he groaned,

Saihara chuckled then pulled himself out before slamming forward with hard but slow thrusts, a grunt coming from him each time their hips connected. He wouldn’t deny that the rabbit felt incredible around him, his muscles clenching and massaging and rubbing him as he thrusted, not to mention those mewls and moans. They sounded so cute and were so different from mating with another wolf... Wolves were more… growly, howly and wrestly. Power was very important in wolf packs, even (read:  _ especially _ ) during matings, and while Saihara wasn’t weak by any means, he wasn’t…  _ that  _ desirable either… Saihara’s ears twitched before he moved his hand off Ouma’s head and draped himself over the rabbit, groaning directly into Ouma’s ear.    
  
“Be more vocal...” Saihara moaned, rolling his hips forward.

“Nngg~ Fuck me faster then…~” Ouma crooned, pressing himself as close as he could to the hybrid then reaching back and grabbing Saihara’s wayward tail as it slapped against his thigh.

The wolf’s breath hitched before a growl built in his throat. He pulled out halfway then slammed forward swiftly, slapping their hips together before repeating the motion quickly, getting pleased yelps from the small rabbit. 

“Ahh! Hnngg, Fuck! That’s it! More, more!~”

Saihara nuzzled along his neck, his growls getting louder and his tail slipping out of Ouma’s grasp then thumping the bed in between each thrust. His claws dug into the soft sheets, tearing a few holes into them as he pressed forward and hit his prostate directly. Ouma gasped then buried his mouth into the pillow, muffling his screams. Saihara’s lips curled, a fang poking out from between his lips before he grabbed Ouma’s head and lifted it slightly so he could hear all of his screams, unmuffled.

“Ahhh!!! Yes, yes! Soooo big!~ Oh, fuck!~ Shuichi!!~”   
  
Saihara panted, Ouma’s wanton screams making him feel hotter. He was absolutely gonna cum soon but not just yet… He was gonna milk everything he could out of this rabbit before giving him what he wanted. He let go of his head, letting it drop back onto the pillow, before giving one more quick thrust and pulling out, the cool air making him shiver the moment it hit his heated cock. Ouma didn't even have time to protest before he was flipped onto his back, his ankles pinned up next to his head and that thick dick was shoved back into him, taking his breath away. The wolf pressed his nose against the rabbit’s, both panting hard as they gazed at each other with half lidded eyes.

“Say my name again…” Saihara moaned as he gave Ouma a few shallow thrusts.   
  
Ouma’s eyelids fluttered at the small amount of pleasure he was given, his hands pressing against the wolf’s chest then running up to his shoulders. “I will if you say mine…” 

Saihara exhaled sharply, their lips centimeters away from connecting, before he started pounding away at him with the same fast pace. This new position made it much easier to slam into that particular spot and the moment he did, Ouma let out a much louder yell then earlier, head tilting back and his body tensing up. Saihara groaned in pleasure directly into the rabbit’s long ear, the warmth and tightness starting to reach overwhelming territory.    
  
“Ggh, fuck…. Kokichi…~”    
  
Ouma wrapped his arms around his neck before pressing their forehead together, his purple eyes glittering with satisfaction.

“Shuichi~... Again~...”   
  
Saihara hit his prostate again, getting a loud, choked moan, then started aiming all his thrusts for that spot, causing Ouma to become an absolute mess under him as he scratched at the wolf’s back with blunt nails. He screamed his name out loudly into the cabin each time that bundle was struck, the force of the wolf’s thrusts causing the headboard to bang against the wall repeatedly.   
  
“Ahh! Ohh my-! Shuichi!! Yes! I’m- I’m cumming!~”    
  
That was the only warning Saihara got before he felt Ouma’s cum splatter against his torso. Despite that, he didn’t slow down his thrust, grabbing the rabbit ear between his teeth and really hammering into him until he felt his knot swell inside him, locking him in place as his own cum filled the smaller hybrid. Ouma gasped and panted, a drawn out moan escaping his lips as he felt the knot and cum. 

Saihara unlatched his jaw and panted before licking the small amount of blood off his fangs. He ended up biting on Ouma’s ear a bit too hard but the rabbit didn’t seem phased by it in the slightest. It wasn’t too bad of an injury anyways… He felt the arms around his neck slide off before a pair of hands cupped his cheeks and a drunk smile curved those damp lips. He let go of the rabbits legs, allowing them to drop back onto the bed proper before licking his own lips.

He looked pretty kissable right now…

Saihara blushed deeply and cleared his throat. “S-so… How was it?...”   
  
“...It… was…” Normally, this would be the part where Ouma tells him he was god awful, 0/10 would never fuck again. But his brain was still kinda scrambled from having been so  _ wonderfully, thoroughly _ rawed so, “fuckin’ incredible….” he cooed, a bit of drool going down his chin. “Still feel so hard inside me…”   
  


“That’s just the knot… That’ll take a bit of time to shrink down… so…”

Ouma giggled deliriously. “I like wolf fucking~... Soooo much more fun and interesting then dumb bunnies~”   
  
“Mhm…” Saihara felt a bit prideful at that. He shifted slightly, getting a light moan from the rabbit, then turned Ouma onto his side carefully, getting more moans throughout the entire process. Once he was in a good position, Saihara laid behind him and just spooned him while he waited for his knot to recede. He still had some questions he wanted to ask. “Hey, Kokichi?”   
  


“Hmmm?~” Ouma crooned and wiggled his hips a little causing Saihara to put a hand on him to keep him still.

“Up for some pillow talk?”

“Hmm…”

“I’ve been plenty good and I’ve pleased you well enough right?... So now you have to answer my questions.”

Ouma was quiet for a few heartbeats before he sighed dramatically. “Jeez… Not exactly the kind of pillow talk I’m up for… But I guess I did promise…. Fine… what do you want to know?”

So much but, at the moment, there was only one thing that was really nagging at him. 

"What did you mean when you said you weren't meant to be what you were born as?"

Another moment of silence before Ouma huffed. "There you go, wasting your opportunity again. I didn't think that of all things would need explaining."

Yes, the implications were very obvious but Saihara felt like there was more to it then just ‘I don’t like being a rabbit’...    
  
"So you feel this way because you can't eat meat?" He asked, running his fingers in circles on the rabbits tummy.

Ouma rolled his eyes at the blatant attempt at fishing but decided he'd humor him just this once. "Being considered small and weak by everyone can be very frustrating. Not that you'd understand that Mr.Wolf..."

Being considered small and weak… by everyone? Saihara frowned in thought before looking him over. Sure he was definitely small, but he’s also a rabbit… Although… he did seem a bit… smaller in both size and mass than other rabbits he’s seen… Wait a minute.

_ Don’t treat me like some soft pansy. _

_ I don’t want you to be sympathetic.  _

_ I’m not small or weak. _

_...You ever just feel like you weren’t meant to be what you were born as… _

“.....Kokichi… you’re a runt aren’t you?”

It was quick, but the twitch he saw and felt was enough to give him his answer. Of course, the little rabbit just snorted before giving the predator a grin. 

“Me? A runt? Please, don’t insult me in such ways! Just cause you’re knotted to me doesn’t mean I can’t kill you! Would a runt be able to catch, kill  _ and _ skin a deer? Or better yet, not only catch a whole  _ wolf _ but trick it into sleeping with them? No!” Ouma exclaimed then looked away. “Runts are the weaklings of the litter. They don’t even last to their first year because they always are the first to get picked off. For you to even  _ insinuate _ such a thing, hmph, I should skin you alive and hang it on my walls anyways… Your pretty skin would make a good decoration for my get away abode I’m sure…”

Saihara blinked then held onto his waist and tugged, his knot having shrunk down enough for him to pull out. 

Ouma grunted then pouted before pushing himself up into a sitting position, his poofy tail quivering at the soreness in his backside and the feeling of the cum leaking out. He felt very exposed all of a sudden…

“Well then… You can go now, Mr.Wolf~ I need to get myself all cleaned up and stuff y’know…”

Saihara looked at Ouma's tail and the puddle under him that gradually got larger the longer he sat there before crawling forward and placing his hand on the hybrid's shoulder. "Lemme help you get cleaned up."

Ouma looked back at him with narrowed eyes and a frown, ears folding back and his body becoming stiff as he went on the defensive. "I don't need your help…"

Saihara rubbed his thumb in circles on his shoulder. "I know you don't, but it wouldn't be right of me to just up and leave after all that would it?"

The rabbit's body language went from defensive to slightly confused.

"It's called a one night stand you stupid wolf… You don't  _ need  _ to do any of that 'aftercare' bullshit."

"But I want to."

And now Ouma was really confused.

"Besides," Saihara grinned, "if you can still walk properly after that, then I didn't do a good enough job after all. And I'll need to rectify that."

Ouma's eyes widened as a light blush dusted his cheeks then he covered his mouth with one hand, "Pffhuhuhu~" and just started giggling and laughing joyfully.

Saihara decided he liked that sound almost as much as his moans.

"Well~ if you put it that way~ then I guess I can allow you to stay a little bit longer," Ouma smirked then slid himself off the bed.

Saihara could clearly see his legs shaking as he swaggered over to where he assumed the bathroom was but he still made sure not to miss one step. 

"Well well, looks like you really  _ weren't  _ that good…" Ouma said with a bored sigh looking at Saihara then smiled, his purple eyes twinkling with mischief and excitement. "But! Luckily for you, I'm willing to take you up on your offer to try and redeem yourself!~" he cooed then winked.

Such an interesting and amusing little rabbit…

Saihara chuckled as he hopped off the bed and walked after him, placing a hand on Ouma's waist and letting him lean on him slightly as they walked to the bathroom.

"I'll be sure to be much more thorough this time~"

"Good~"

**Author's Note:**

> Now for some fun facts
> 
> -i wrote this because i read something similar to this in another fandom and after i finished reading it i was like 'what if the predator was the prey for once' and here we are / w\  
> -at first they were supposed to be pregame personalities, or my interpretations of that anyways. obviously i failed at that > v>; but i guess they ended up being a strange cross between my pg headcanons and ig? whatever -sweats-  
> -this was supposed to just be shameless smut. why can i never do that right u -u;
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! And i hope y'all are keeping urself safe out there 💜💙


End file.
